


Stelliferous

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [81]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Stars, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stelliferous: adjective: stə̇ˈlif(ə)rəs: having or abounding with stars</p><p>Stelliferous derives from the Latin stellifer meaning "star-bearing." It has been used in English since the late 1500s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stelliferous

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the boys at the kitchen table, Sherlock working over his microscope, John reading the paper, then looks up and Sherlock's eyes have that bluegreensilverish thing happening in overdrive. John gets lost in them, then seduces Sherlock with a word that would induce the lisp...sometimes the lithp...errr..lisp just happens.

"John."

"Hmmm?"

"You are staring, again."

"Oh. Sorry. I was just star-gazing."

"It's noon."

"I know. Your eyes are rather stelliferous today."

"Say that word again?"

"Stelliferous?"

"Uh hummmm..."

"Stel-lif-er-ous..."

"mmmmmmm, Johhhhn."

"Open your eyes, love."

"Thay it, pleatttthe, John."

"Stelliferous...stel-lif-er-ous...stel-"

"Johnnnnnnnn-"


End file.
